Anything in the World
by TykiWife
Summary: Tyki and Allen are in a room doing some naugthy things, while Tyki is suppose to be with his girlfriend. While she goes looking for him, she hears some voices in the room. What do you think she finds?


_Anything in the World_

Allen leaned up against the wall, holding back a moan that he did not want to escape his lips. He clenched his teeth together as he felt his back arch from the wall. He was trying to keep as quiet as possible, but it was getting harder and harder every minute.

A laugh sounded from his left as a soft voice spoke up.

"Come now, don't make it look like you don't like it," The voice was a deep, smooth one that sent a chill down his spine.

"Shut up Tyki," Allen whispered. He didn't need to be told that, especially by him.

"Then look a little more..." He paused to find the right word. "...sexy"

Tyki slipped his hand up Allen's shirt, unbuttoning each other alone the way. Allen gasped as he felt Tyki's cold hand touch his exposed skin, sending shivers up his spine. Allen tried to pull away from his touch, but there was nowhere to go.

This made Tyki smile.

"Let me hear you," Tyki whispered in Allen's ear before nibbling a little on the lobe. Allen gasped again, feeling heat rise in his cheeks. They were in an abandon room, one that they, and other people, used a lot to 'meet'. The last thing he wanted was for someone to walk in on them. Especially Limos, since she was dating Tyki.

Tyki leaned over and palcd his lips on Allen's neck, causing goose bumps to surface.

"Come on, just a little," Tyki whispered against his neck, his warm breath making him shudder. Tyki moved his hand up his chest and as he began to leave his mark on Allen. His hand slid over to Allen's nipple and began to play with it between his fingers.

Allen bit his lip, determined not to make a sound. He refused to let even one noise past his lips. He did not want Tyki to win.

Dissatisfied that he was still holding back, Tyki let his free hand travel down Allen's stomach and to his zipper.

"T-Tyki not here!" Allen gasped when he felt Tyki un-button his pants.

"I know, I know, but just a little more," Tyki than moved close to his ear and whispered "I know you want to."

"Tyki!" Allen felt Tyki's hand around his lower regions, making him moan against his will.

"There it is. There is that beautiful music I know the musican can make." Tyki whispered suductivly in Allen's ear as he grabbed a hold of his member. He felt it twitch in his hand.

"That isn't what I-" Before Allen could finish, Tyki had his lips on his, blocking out any more annoying words. Allen moaned into Tyki's mouth as he opened his mouth for him, letting Tyki explore every inch of it.

"Than what do you mean?" Tyki asked as he pulled back, making Allen groan in complaint

"I don't want someone walking in on us," Allen moved his head a little, giving Tyki more room to suck his neck.

"They won't," He whispered before sending a trail of kisses down Allen's chest and stomach. With his free hand, he helped moved the pants a little, giving him some more room.

* * *

Limos walked down the hall, looking around as she did. Tyki had promised to meet up with her almost ten minutes ago, and she had got tired of waiting. So now, she was wondering around, trying to find him.

As she got to the end of the hall, she heard muffled voices coming from the abandon room. Curiosity filled her and she took a step closer her ear up against the door.

"I love you," whispered a voice.

"I know," whispered a male voice, one she recognized but could not place.

"What? You don't love me?" The first voice asked, sounding a bit angry. There was chuckle.

"No," said the voice before everything went silent. "I love you more than anything in the world."

"Aww!" Limos said a loud without thinking. She quickly covered her mouth, not wanting anyone to hear that.

She smiled to herself before stepping back and going to find Tyki. She skipped down the hall, happiness filling her.

After around ten more minutes, Limos finally spotted Tyki walking towards her, a smile on his face. She ran over to him and kissed him, asking why he was late. He told her that he had last minute things to do and apologized for being late.

As they walked away neither of them noticed the white haired boy standing around the corner, watching them.

_I love you more than anything in the world..._

* * *

Hey everyone it is morningnight! TykiWife is currently unavaible, so please leave a message after the beat...*beat*...yea I don't care about your messages or screams of pleas for wanting her back.

Anyway! You all might be wondering why I am here and not her, well (yes surpisingly she is a girl) um...*breaks out laugh* sorry. I can't stop laughing, um...I wrote this one shot and gave it to my lovely TykiWife to put up here. Sadly, she doesn't have a computer, so I am doing it myself. (that is why she is not here making bad preverted jokes). Though, here are just some things I have to explain:

1. Limos. I did not know who to put since there is like NO girls in D. Gray-man. I didn't want to put Road or Lenalee cause they would both just walk right in and yea. So I used this one.

2. TykiWife does NOT know Tyki is doing Allen behind her back (and neither do I at this point)and would NOT let me use her name in here instead of Limos.

3. When in the summary I said "What did she find?" Well here is the answer...NOTHING! SHE FOUND NOTHING! HA! tricked ya all didn't I?

4. I am eating pudding...Just thought I would tell you that.

So I hope you enjoy and please review.


End file.
